


Counting Stars

by margoteve



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle of Five Armies, when the dust starts to fade, they find themselves.</p>
<p>(Don't read if you don't like spoilers to the book)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did read the original The Hobbit book, long before the movie was even considered. And yes I realize Tauriel is basically an OC but this still won't stop me from shipping it.   
> If you like it leave kudos or a comment, I like feedback :)

The dust of the battle field slowly started to settle and Tauriel-covered in blood and grime - wiped her forehead with her arm and looked around looking for this one person, one dwarf - Kili.

Her body felt so heavy and battle-worn it was hard to breath. Suddenly she saw in someone approaching in the mist but she was too tired to even wield her sword. 

"Tauriel?" A familiar voice called her and she felt so relieved. 

"Kili!"

"You look horrible. Newest elven fashion?" He smiled impishly and she couldn't help smiling back.

"Fresh straight from (name of the place battle took place)." She chuckled. "But you... you look good?" She said surprised. 

Indeed Kili looked like he didn't just take part in horrific battle. His clothes were clean, even his usually unruly hair were brushed with couple braids in them. 

"That's why we have party on our own. Come on." He offered her his hand to help her stand from the ground. 

And she took it. And it felt like magic. Suddenly all the weariness disappeared and her armour disappeared replaced by an elvish dress - not too fancy that wouldn't be in her taste. 

Kili smiled as he turned around leading her with him. 

"So where is the party? Where are we going?" She asked puzzled. 

"Party can wait for a bit. How about I show you the stars first." 

"I'd like that a lot." 

And as they went white light enveloped them and they left the battlefield behind. 


End file.
